Anything For Love
by Scarlette Lily
Summary: Shido woke up on a strange room to only find Kurumi had kidnapped her with a help from a friend. He discovers that Kurumi is in love and obsessed with him. She then threatens to kill her other competitors if Shido doesn't love her. His hope will come from the most unexpected person...Spirit.
1. Dangerous Love

**A SHORT STORY AND A ONE SHOT THAT JUST LITERALLY HIT ME IN THE HEAD.**

I have a mild obsession with Yanderes (usually seeing / watching one)

* * *

><p>Dizzy and stiffed, Shido felt as if his body could not move even if he wanted to. His vision was fogged the moment he opened his eyes, it did not take long for his brain to process that something was amiss. Shido wriggled his hands but his wrists were swollen from the tight rope suffocating his veins. A grim and distant laughter echoed everywhere and into his ears, fear was Shido's immediate response.<p>

"T-that voice…."

"Ara, ara, You're finally awake, Shido-san"

"K-K-Kurumi!"

"We could finally talk"

His heart raced enough that he could have a heart attack right this moment and his voice could let out all the shaking fear in his throat. Not a single voice could escape Shido's lips, only the trembling before the worst Spirit.

"Where am I? What did you do to me?"

"Shido-san, What's the last thing you remembered?"

Shido paused for seconds before he could finally recall his latest memory before this situation. He was back in Raizen back there…talking to someone.….the other details were vague but before he blacked out, a short glimpse of Kurumi remained in his mind after he felt a blunt object smacked his head.

"D-Did you hit me in the head and kidnapped me?"

"That's correct!"

"But why?"

"I just really want to be with you. I don't want anyone else to have you"

(W-what's going on?! Did it just turned into a _yandere_ scene) Shido whispered to his own thoughts

"While you were passed out, I played with your body in different ways"

"Waaaahh! I don't want to hear it"

His humiliated blush and weaker side gave Kurumi a warm and tingly feeling, she thought that she wants to witness more of Shido's weakness by playing with him.

"W-Why are you doing this to me?! Let me go already!"

"You're only mine and no one else!"

"Isn't eating me your goal?"

"I'll eat you when I eliminate all my competitors"

His mind raced, unable to understand and coped the situation he is in. With Kurumi suddenly becoming obsessively in love with him to the point that she wants Shido to herself, he does stopped thinking logically for a moment. His struggles are futile as he cannot free himself from Kurumi's captivity.

"Show me your that your scared, It arouses me"

"You've gone insane!"

"Yes, Insane for _you_"

She crouched her back and caressed his cheeks which she finds adorable, Kurumi felt Shido's body tremble. Shido could not believe that Kurumi has gone too far due to unknown reasons.

"I'm willing to _**kill**_ anybody for you"

"I can't let you do that"

"…"

Kurumi fell silent, she frowned as she immediately turned behind and to her side and when she looked back at Shido, Kurumi sighed as if she was disappointed.

"Ara, ara, My time is up"

"Heh?" He did not understand what she meant

"I'll see you again tomorrow, Shido-san"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand soon"

She removed herself from Shido and an innocent smile curved into her lips. She whispered few soft words with a threatening and obsessive tone.

"If you tell others on what happened here…I'll kill them!"

"Why?"

"They would get in my way. Till then, I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"W-wait!"

Knowing what Kurumi is capable of and the extension of her powers due to the fact that she killed ten thousand innocent lives, Shido is forced to forbid himself from revealing their little secret. His vision warped and swirled, it made him dizzy until he lost consciousness.


	2. Ruined Time and Empty Space

Shido felt as I everything that just happened when he last saw Kurumi was just a dream but he could not deny reality. Tohka and the others had been worried for Shido who has not waked up for three days. According to Kotori, he has been hit by a very hard object that it left him temporarily unconscious for a few days.

"Something…..hurts"

Shido felt a swelling sensation on the back of his head, he remembered being hit by Kurumi then kidnapping him for quite a while. He felt his cheeks pressed against the cold concrete floor inside an abandoned building but he could not recall on he got there.

"Shido, Are you alright?"

A familiar voice…Tohka's worrying voice completely woke Shido up.

"T-Tohka? Ow!" The pain on his head remained

"You disappeared and we all got worried"

"D-Darling, Who did this to you?"

Miku pressed her chest towards Shido which made him uncomfortable because of her…..large melons. All of the girls….Spirits, crowded beside Shido, all of them are worried.

"I….I can't remember"

He had to lie to them even though he did want to, Shido would endanger them if he were to inform them about Kurumi becoming too attached to him that she was willing to kill anyone who she thinks that they would take him away and also the part about kidnapping him.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Shido did not sleep at all…..who would? Now that there is an overly attached Kurumi stalking his every move and threatening him that he is her "possession" and no one else. On the way to school, Tohka and the Yamai twins could not help but looked worried towards a depress looking Shido.

"Question. Is something bothering you?"

"That's right, You looked like someone died"

"Shido, Is everything okay?"

"I-It's nothing. I just didn't get enough sleep"

They knew that Shido was not alright at all but if he says so then he is fine….in a way. Just trailing behind them, one of Kurumi's clones leaned behind a wall with a crescent and victorious smile before disappearing in the shadows. Just as he arrived at school, the real Kurumi had been waiting for him and smiled as if she did nothing wrong.

"Good morning, Shido-san" Her eyes towards Shido was usually gentle but to Tohka it was menacing and threatening.

Shido avoided looking at Kurumi even though she acted innocent on the outside but in reality she was a cold blooded murderer with a twisted kind of love towards Shido. The merciless Spirit leaned on him and whispered in a soft tone….

"Shido-san, Remember that you're only mine"

"…"

"Hey! Stay away from Shido!"

Mostly jealous and knowing what Kurumi was capable off, Tohka intervened between the two.

"My, my, Tohka-san is excited"

"Don't you dare hurt Shido!"

"Why would I do such a thing?"

Tohka pouted with a reddened angry face but before their argument could get worse, Tama sensei had already arrived to start the class.

"I'll meet you later to the rooftop afterclass"

Kurumi gently whispered to Shido's ears which gave him a tingling feeling and a bad hunch. For the rest of the hour, Shido could not focus because of Kurumi's relentless staring.

**AFTER CLASS**

One more hour and the sun will set; every one packed their bags before they leave the classroom. Tohka was trailing behind Shido when he was about to pass through the door as well.

"Tohka, you go ahead with Kaguya and Yuzuru. I have something else to take care of"

"Eh? What do you mean, Shido?"

"I-It's nothing….important besides, it won't take long"

Without saying another word, Shido left Tohka behind who was completely confused and suspicious. Rushing to the rooftop, Shido made sure Tohka or anybody would follow him since this is a secret he must tell no one. On the way to the gate, Tohka worriedly walked and spotted the Yamai twins.

"Oh, Tohka, Where's Shido?"

"He said he has something to take care of so I should go ahead"

"And leave you? That sounds suspicious"

"Realization. What if Shido is hiding something we must know"

"Shido? Hide something? That would happen-"

"Now that you mention it, Shido was nervous when Kurumi whispered something to him"

"With that woman, Shido is in complete danger!"

The most upper part of the school was rather quiet and uncomfortable, it would give someone a feeling inside a cold dead house.

"Kurumi….."

"Ara, You did come Shido-san"

"I don't care what you do to me but don't hurt Tohka and the others"

"I know, I know. I just came here to make sure that no one else will get between us anymore!"

"Heh?"

Before he could react in time, one of Kurumi's clones appeared behind him and in a split second, Shido felt the hard impact of the musket on the back of his head. He should have trusted his instincts that something will go wrong today but he did not listen, his mind and body went blank before he fell down the ground.

"Don't worry Shido-san, I'm going to make sure you will never leave"

"What about Tohka-san and the other Spirits"

One of her clones asked who lifted Shido's unconscious body using both arms.

"Don't worry [Me], they are no threat to me"

"Better think again!" Kaguya shouted from the sky

Kurumi clicked her tongue; she was annoyed to see the Yamai sisters along with Tohka. She felt that they would just get in her way into taking Shido away and of course, they won't let that happen.

"Demand. Unhand him right now"

"We'll send you flying if you don't"

"What do you think you're doing Kurumi?"

"I would love to play more but my _friend_ is impatient"

The "friend" Kurumi mentioned was another Spirit but a hidden one, it is the same Spirit that helped her send Shido into an illusion so they can talk. The truth is, that Spirit only copied half of the powers of the original owner since _his_ powers are stronger than Kurumi's and the "real owner" of those Space alteration and reality bending powers was someone Kurumi knew dearly and the only one person she…feared.

"Besides, _He_ would be really angry if he finds out about this"

Shadow expanded beneath her feet and the Kurumi clone that was holding Shido, jumped in it and vanished. Kurumi left a parting gift by letting some of her clones fight Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru. Tohka's Sandalphon can deflect the bullets and the Yamai's winds can send the bullets in different directions. They found going close to the clones hard because of the endless rain of bullets but the tides were turned when…..

"W-What was that?"

A round and black void appeared near the clones and as it expand, it swallowed the Kurumi clones like an endless Black hole. Tohka turned behind and saw a wounded male Spirit in a black Victorian suit, the hands that was pressed against his abdomen was bleeding and need immediate treatment.

"I…didn't…made it"

"Hey! Are you okay"

"I…..was late…..to stop…..her"

"Let's bring him back to Kotori. He's bleeding"

The man could barely hear the voices of the Yamai twins and Tohka who were shouting to call his attention. He faded out in darkness and when he came to, he was inside a metallic room and in a white bed with curtain on the side.

"You were lucky that we managed to treat your wounds in time" Kotori sat in a stool with crossed arms and legs as waited for the Spirit to wake up.

"Where am I?" He asked the strange girl in a red military uniform

"You are inside the ship Fraxinus"

"Are you DEM?"

"No. We are the organization that helps and protects Spirits, Ratatoskr"

"I heard that name before from _that woman_"

Unlike DEM, Ratatoskr is much hidden and secretive since no one must know the existence of Spirits.

"Could you tell us your name first?"

"My name is Kuro, Tokisaki Kuro"

"T-Tokisaki? Do you know Tokisaki Kurumi?"

"Why wouldn't I? She's my stubborn and crazy daughter"

"Heh? Did you say daughter?"

Kotori's role was supposed to act professionally but it got loose when she heard something unexpected, the male Spirit in front of her is the father of the most brutal Spirit, Tokisaki Kurumi.

"Then, Do you know that she kidnapped Shido"

"Shido? That boy that girl is very obsessed with?"

"Heh? I mean, yes"

"Yes. I realized it when she used another Spirit to copy half of my powers then attacked his own father"

"I will get to the point. Can you help us find Shido and Kurumi"

"I don't mind. I'll punish that stubborn girl when I get my hands on her"

"K-Kotori! Is he awake?"

Tohka, Kaguya, Yuzuru and Miku must have heard there conversation going on and decided to barged in.

"Who are you? Hmm? Spirits"

Kuro immediately noticed that the four strange girls in front of him were Spirits just like him. The four girls crowded him while they shook him violently.

"Can you tell us where Shido is?"

"I'm very worried, I want to see Darling!"

"That girl's attitude is unpredictable. Tsk, She's very stubborn like her mother"

"Don't shake him to death! This person is our only hope!"

A bit of hope and a bit of confused thoughts compiled in their minds, How could he be their hope? And Who is this mysterious man who appeared out of nowhere?

"Our only hope? How?" Tohka asked

"This man is Kurumi's father!"

"Then, Is he a Spirit?" Miku asked

"Recall. We saw him using powers a few hours ago at school"

"Kuro, Tell us all you know"

Kotori and the other girls focused on him like a lion stalking its prey which made him uncomfortable and slightly terrified. On a hidden dimension, Kurumi watched Shido as she locked him up. Kurumi already knew what happened to the clones that were fighting Tohka and the Yamai twins and she was nervous and trembling while biting her thumb.

"Why now! Of all times! He will tear me apart!"

"C-calm down, Kurumi"

A girl in a maid Astral dress which is the same age as Kurumi approached her and tried to lessen the latter's fear and anxiety. Her hair was ash blonde and tied in a pony tail.

"You don't understand what father is capable of"

"I can see he's powerful, I can barely copy half of his powers"

"I have to wait a little longer but I have to make sure father won't make it"

"He won't be really mad if you didn't shoot him when he found you"

"What choice do I have?!"

Kurumi scratched her head and remembered the events earlier this morning, about an hour before he abducted Shido for herself. She was somewhere inside Raizen High hidden from other people while she was talking to [Maid].

"Make sure it's ready. There's not much-"

"So, This where you were my stubborn daughter"

"F…..F-Father?"

"I won't go easy on you anymore after that incident"

"Even if you are my father, I can't let you stop me yet"

Kuro raised his hand to summon his Angel but Kurumi prevented him from doing that by shooting his flintlock pistol and Musket multiple times which one bullet managed to hit one in his abdomen near the fatal spot. Overcame by obsessive emotion, Kurumi just remembered that he shot the only person she feared and respect.

"You little….I'm going to teach…..you a lesson…..after this"

"K-Kurumi! What have you done"

[Maid] arrived to see Kuro bleeding and Kurumi standing and in a shocked position.

"L-Let's go!"

[Maid] grabbed Kurumi and they both disappeared when they entered the black and void portal. Shido flinched as he awakens from being knocked unconscious by Kurumi's clone, he was inside a prison in a dimension. Shido hit the barrier surrounding all the corners but it was like he was hitting a transparent wall.

"Kurumi!"

"Shido-san! You're awake!"

"Where did you bring me this time?!"

"The same place before"

"This is going too far"

"You sounded like my father. Ah, ah, No wonder I shot him"

"You wouldn't get away with this"

"Hmph, Let's see"

Even though he never wanted to shoot him, she was surprised and acted based on her instincts. Kurumi never wanted to admit she still respected him and loved him since he was her father. The reason she did this to Shido was because she never received the warm love because her father never loved her like his daughter anymore after her mother died and she only found kindness from Shido.

* * *

><p>If anything was out of place and bizarre, it's probably because my College exams drove me crazy...literally. I only got the idea for writing this chapter after hitting myself with a math book.<p> 


	3. Rewind and Restart

**TEN YEARS AGO**

A younger and more innocent Kurumi happily skipped in a peacefully and quiet park. Behind them was Kuro who happily watched his daughter have fun despite their natures as Spirits.

"Papa, hurry up"

"Slow down a bit, will you?"

The two sat in a bench with Kurumi drinking her favorite milk tea; she appreciated how peaceful it was today and hoped that it would stay this way. Kuro wanted to raise Kurumi as a normal child that would no bear hatred towards humans like he used to be.

"Papa, Will it always be this peaceful?"

"I'm not sure, the future often changes"

"I don't want to the future to change; I want it to be normal"

"That's hard to believe, we're Spirits not a Human"

Kurumi knew that but she was too afraid to face reality that she was different from other people. A lot of things happened for the past ten years but what did happened that made her change into a psychotic and dangerous Spirit.

"Kurumi, What do you want to do when grow up?"

"I want to find the one that would save me when I'm in danger"

"You're too young to understand about love"

"Then, explain it to me"

"Love can't be explained, you just feel it"

In this world, there many forms and meanings of love those others could not understand. To her, it was an emotion that often comes when it is the right time and place. She was too young for her father to explain the meaning of love itself and how does it feel to love someone.

"What do you want your future to be?"

"I want a future where no one will suffer being a Spirit"

**PRESENT**

Imprisoned in a timeless dimension, Shido was hesitant on his suspicions, Kurumi never acts this aggressively and sudden. He knew that she was the type that patiently waits before catching her target of guarded. The room feels rather empty so does his own body, Shido himself was helpless after he was imprisoned inside a transparent cube. Since his whole prison was timeless, who knows how long he has been imprisoned inside a cube.

"Kurumi, Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Tell me truth, What's your true goal?"

"…."

She knew that Shido had been suspecting her of hiding her true intentions….again. She could not answer him, for some reason, he could not tell him the truth…yet. In her hand was a picture that she gripped and wrinkled when Shido asked him that question.

"I was a real fool when I went head on this time but I will not take back what I said"

"Am I really just a part of your plan?"

"No. _He_ wants to stop me and I won't let anyone take you away from me"

"Kurumi….."

"You don't understand my feelings"

"No one would if you keep hiding them"

Shido words hit Kurumi, even though she was sometimes mysterious and unpredictable, Shido saw her sweet and innocent side. Behind her mask as a Spirit, Kurumi never wanted anyone else to suffer and that was why she wanted to kill the first Spirit.

"You're too naïve but I find adorable"

"You can't get anything you wanted, there's a limitation"

"All I wanted was…but no one understands it! Not even my father!"

"Are you doing all of this to make your father understand you?"

"That's another story, I have a different reason" Kurumi lied to Shido about her true goal

After a full day of resting, Kuro stretched his arms after feeling much relieved. Kotori had to talk to him on how they would find and rescue Shido from Kurumi who currently hid on another dimension. Risky and having a low chance, he might just know where his daughter might have ran off this time.

"I can easily find where she is hiding but…."

"But?"

"That other Spirit is keeping me from entering other dimensions"

"The one who copied your powers"

"We have to find her first then I can teach that girl a lesson"

"You saw her so it won't be hard to identify her"

The two smiled with deep and intense atmospheres surrounding them, to find Kurumi, they must find her accomplice. It did not take long for Fraxinus to spot and track down the Spirit [Maid] who wandered in the streets like a normal person. Sitting in a bench, the depressed Spirit muttered to herself about Kurumi's wrong choice and dishonesty.

"Kurumi, you should have just tell the truth to your father"

"That won't be necessary"

Kuro's voice gave [Maid] a shock that she barely reacted in time to dodge the hurling objects. Kaguya, Yuzuru, Tohka, Miku, Yoshino and Kuro surrounded her so they can finally track Shido's location. The furious man, grabbed the currently powerless and outnumbered Spirit and sharply glared at her.

"Where is she?"

"I won't tell you!"

"Hmm, I thought you can be reasoned"

"You never paid attention to Kurumi"

Kuro ignored her words that seemed to have another meaning; he immediately took back his powers that eventually left her unconscious for quite a while.

"Kuro-san….."

"I know where she is"

"Great! Now let's go!" Kaguya exclaimed in excitement

The first part of the game was short lived when the border of the hidden dimension cracked and light slipped through. The place itself was torn apart and Shido was returned to the reality along with Kurumi who was disappointed. The other Spirits were waiting for him while Kurumi's father threw a sharp glare towards his stubborn and disobedient daughter.

"I finally found you, my stubborn daughter"

"Why now? Why do you always take my happiness away!"

"All you wanted is to kill! That's not how I raised you"

"That's because you never paid attention to me. You were always distant"

"Kurumi….."

"This is not the end! I'll restart everything again! Zafkiel!"

Kurumi summoned her Angel which took the form of a giant clock, he and the other Spirits tried to stop her but when Kurumi activated her Angel, everything went white and vanished. Kurumi restarted on the day before she kidnapped Shido, unfortunately only Shido remembered that past experience while the others do not.

"Three days ago? It restarted like a game"

He could not understand on why everything re winded like a recorded tape and only the leading role remembered the bad ending of the play. Kotori barged to his room to wake and reminded him that he would be late as usual.

"How long are you going to sleep?!"

"Kotori, Do you think something's strange?"

Shido could not immediately tell Kotori the incident with Kurumi, he want to assure if he was the only one or everybody else.

"What are you talking about? There's no Spirit activity for the past few days"

(Just as I thought, they won't remember)

"I-I see, I must be dreaming"

The breakfast and what everybody else have done was familiar to Shido, it was like he knew what would happen next. On school, the same thing happened again, there was a surprise test, and his history teacher was absent. He was worried because Kurumi was in school and she might do again but he was prepared this time.

"Shido-san….." Kurumi approached him from behind

"Kurumi? I'm not falling for your trap again"

"Ara, What are you talking about? I just want to ask Shido-san to take me to this place"

Kurumi opened up the folded poster in her hand; it was a new theme park that just opened a few days ago. This time, Kurumi genuinely meant her words and there was nothing strange into it.

"A d-date?"

"You wouldn't reject me, wouldn't you? I'll cry if you do"

"Ggh! Okay, I'll take you there"

"Great! This Sunday then, I'll be waiting"

(That's exactly three days from now)

The same routine went on and on except for the unexpected change of events when Kurumi cornered Shido so he would take her on a date. A little suspicious, Kurumi made a move that never happened to the first trial.

"Shido, Are you okay?"

"I-I'm perfectly fine Tohka"

Before Kurumi left in joy, she gave her a paper with the word "I will kill anyone who get in my way" written in it with red ink or blood. What he would worry right now is how he would assure that the same thing won't happen again. Kuro felt he lost a lot of power and an odd feeling in his current state, he then passed out in the street and the last thing he remembered was a figure of a woman picking him up.

"Uwaah! W-Where am I?"

He remembered passing out in the streets yet he woke up in a bed of some random house. He felt light headed when he forced his weakened body to move around the house. The person that picked him up was one of Fraxinus' crew, Murasame Reine. She was about to go to him and take his temperature but it seems, Kuro had already woke up.

"Don't force yourself, boy"

"B-boy! I'm a man not a boy!"

"Man? But you're too small for a man"

"Small?"

Just near him was a mirror and when he slowly turned towards the mirror, his physique and current body was much shorter and younger than usual. Shocked and unwilling to accept, he jumped back, he then sobbed and sulked in a corner.

"Kurumi! That stubborn girl!"

"Kurumi? Do you know her?"

"Why wouldn't I? I'm her father"

Reine bent down and examined the younger Kuro's body from top to bottom, she found it hard to believe on how a young boy could be a father. Kuro usually original appearance looked like in his twenties or early thirties but now, he has the appearance of a preschooler.

"My body shrunk. That stubborn girl stole a part of my Spirit energy"

"Boy, Are you a Spirit?"

"Yes and I have a name, It's Kuro!"

"Kuro, tell me everything"

By everything, she meant on how he ended up being a young boy from an adult man and his relationship to Kurumi.

"It started when that girl becomes obsessed with Itsuka Shido"

He begun explaining when Kurumi literally re winded time, about three days when it all begun. Using this kind of power causes some penalties which resulted him in being younger and the others not remembering the previous experience except for him and Shido.

"You're coming with me"

Reine easily picked him up with his current younger body, feeling humiliated and underestimated; Kuro struggled while he swayed his small child legs.

"Let go of me! I'm not a child"

Aboard Fraxinus, Shido hesitated if he should tell Kotori about the incident that only he remembered. Kotori knew Shido was the type of person who would not tell a lie but she finds his story hard to believe. First, How come only Shido remembered of this said incident? Second, where did Kurumi get the power to reverse time?

"The only thing that bothers me, Why would Kurumi go to extreme measures?"

"I can't tell you…..yet"

"Why? Are you afraid something might happen?"

"…"

"Itsuka Shido!"

A small voice of a boy shouted beyond the door, it was Kuro who was still being carried and held by Reine. Even with that state, Shido recognized the small child…somehow when he would not stop throwing a tantrum.

"K-Kuro-san? Is…..that you?"

"You! It's your fault I turned into a child"

"I didn't do anything!"

"I'm a stuck as a child because of that stubborn girl!"

"Kurumi? She did this to you?"

"Shido? What's going on?" Kotori was confused

The two decided to explain everything back at their house with the other Spirits who were involved. The other girls find the younger Kuro, rather adorable and hard to take him seriously with his current childish body.

"Waaah! He's so small"

"Agree. I want to squeeze him"

Kaguya and Yuzuru picked up the humiliated and almost crying Kuro who was completely hopeless and powerless. Shido begun explaining on what happened before Kurumi reversed time but there was still one piece missing…..the truth. Before she activated her Angel, Kurumi had an argument with Kuro regarding personal family issues.

"Kuro-san, Did something happened between you and Kurumi?"

"I'm not really sure, she doesn't talk that much"

"Were you two always distant?"

"Yeah, ever since she started doing things like killing ten thousand people"

"I see"

Shido does not really understand it but he felt that there was something else besides Kurumi heavy and obsessive feelings. He felt Kurumi was hiding her true purpose that not anyone could understand.

"Shido, Is there something else you're not telling us?" Kotori suspected

"I really can't tell you"

"If you won't then I will"

"Heh? K-Kuro-san, wait"

"Kurumi threatened him…"

Being the father of a psychotic and dangerous Spirit, he would surely know his daughter's unusual activities and habits. Before, Kurumi used to be a normal and sweet child but changed all of a sudden for some hidden reason.

"She kidnapped you before and revealed her plans but…."

"Shido can't tell us because she threatened to kill us, right?"

Kotori explained the rest, even threatened, Shido should have trusted them even though Kurumi would make a move soon and might kill them in the process. The girls are more worried about Shido rather their own safety, he should not have dealt with this problem alone and keeping secrets.

"Question. What's the cause of all of this?"

"That's right, why is she doing all of this?"

"To eat Shido?" Tohka replied

"If she wanted that then she could have done it when he was kidnapped"

The only question, Why Kurumi have not devoured and consumed Shido on the three days he was being held hostage where no one can find him? Kurumi was a girl shrouded with mysterious whose moves are unpredictable and usually dangerous when off guard.

"She even forced me to go on a date this Sunday"

"Don't worry, we're prepared this time"

"We won't let her take you away again"

With the other's help and support, Shido might just create a happy ending for Kurumi….the real one this time. Inside her own bedroom, Kurumi silently shed tears while covering her face. A gentle breeze followed by a gentle wind passed to her cheeks, someone else was inside her room but the darkness prevented the person from being revealed.

"Why are you crying?" The voice was soft; it belonged to a girl

"It's because of father"

"Is it because of _that_ reason?"

"Don't get in my way ******"

"How strange, when we were little, I was the one who always cries"

The figure in the shadow giggled, she spoke as if she knew Kurumi for a long time and what she meant by "that" reason. Even though her face was hidden by the shadow, her _crimson_ Astral dress and red eyes reflected on the moonlight. Kurumi raised her face, she was not pleased to see the girl who mockingly smiled at her.

"You will fail, the others Spirits already knew"

"That won't stop me, I get what I want"

"You said that before but it only ended badly"

By before, she meant the previous and original incident that not even the current Kurumi remembered. She was a spectator behind the scenes the no one ever noticed until the bad ending that Kurumi caused herself.

"Did you know, father lost some of his power and got younger in the process?"

"How?"

"I don't know~ He's young as a preschooler"

"At least he won't be a threat to me"

The girl's Astral dress evaporated into small particles of light, without her Astral dress she wore a hooded jacket with cat ears and a skirt.

"You always hide your true feelings….."

Her voice faded along with the wind, the young girl disappeared along with her presence. Before the specific date would come, Shido and Kotori set out a backup plan in case something goes amiss.

THE NEXT DAY

Still not used to his current child like body, Kuro got lost after wandering in the streets. He felt the presence of another Spirit, it suddenly appeared right behind him, and it was the same Spirit that appeared before Kurumi a few days ago. His expression changed coldly and seriously, Kuro's half opened eyes caught the figure of the Spirit with her hands on her waist.

"It will start soon" The young Spirit spoke

"Have your memories returned?"

"Not really, she erased most of them with her time"

"If Kurumi makes a wrong move, I won't hesitate to kill her"

"…."

Dead and eerie silence filled the air, when Kuro revealed that he would not hesitate to kill his daughter, the girl went silent.

"Kuro-chan, Who are you talking to?"

(Chan?)

Apparently, Miku took him out, taking advantage of his cute and adorable appearance as a preschooler. Miku lost sight of him afterwards after he wandered on his own, but realized he was lost himself later on. When Miku had found him, the girl already disappeared before she could be spotted by anyone else.

"I want to go home"

"My, What an impatient little boy"

"I'm not a little boy! I want to go home!"

Even though he was originally a man, a part of him still remained as a child because of his de aged body and mind. He threw a tantrum which was very child like until Miku stuffed a bread in his mouth, he slowly chewed the bread while Miku holds him.

"To the next store"

Miku pointed at a lingerie store, Kuro face reddened and heavily objected in coming inside a store for women only.

"Don't be stubborn!"

"I don't want to! You can't make me!"

They caught the attention Passersby after he complains like a child while Miku forcefully pulls him into the store. With his smaller body, Miku pulled him in no time, she tied him and covered his mouth so he would not be able to complain nor escape.


End file.
